


Hierarchy of Needs

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Desk Sex, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Gags, M/M, Multi, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias and Jon are out to give Tim what he wants.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous, Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	Hierarchy of Needs

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "100 words of couples nonconing someone together" at FFA.

"Easy, Jon," Elias says from behind him, resting his hands on Jon's shoulders. "Go slowly."

Jon hears Tim groan behind his gag, but there is little Tim can do about his situation. He's tied to Elias's desk, arms overhead and legs spread wide, and the head of Jon's cock is already inside his cunt. It's warm and wet and tight, and resisting. Jon grasps Tim by his hips and pushes forward, his cock sliding deeper into Tim's slick heat.

"Very good." Elias kisses Jon on the neck, sliding his hands down to his arms and up again. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes." Jon isn't used to sex, but Tim feels very good around him, clutching his cock tighter the deeper Jon goes. Tim is staring at him, teeth grinding into his gag, but when Jon just looks back at him, unflinching, Tim turns his head away and closes his eyes. By then, Jon has pushed inside him balls-deep and stays there, letting Tim's body embrace him.

"My, he's soaked." Elias leans against Jon, sliding his hands underneath Jon's shirt as he brings his mouth next to Jon's ear, exhaling a hot breath on it. "He can protest all he wants, but the truth is that he has wanted your cock for a long time. He has dreamed about this, Jon, about you coming inside him. We will give him that, won't we?"

Tim is shaking his head, but Jon doesn't care; he closes his own eyes for a moment and turns his head towards Elias, aiming for his mouth. Elias is ready for him, cupping the side of Jon's face as he draws him into a deep kiss, as he presses his cock against Jon's arse.

Jon's cock throbs within Tim, and as Tim clamps around him, Jon thrusts with his hips, causing Tim to gasp behind his gag. Jon steadies his grip on Tim's hips, holding him still as he begins to rock into him, pulling away from the kiss as Elias leans his head against his shoulder. Jon grinds against Tim, hard enough so his pelvis presses against Tim's cock. He smiles when he feels it throb against him, swollen and hot.

"Give him what he needs, Jon," Elias whispers in a breathy voice, rubbing his own cock against Jon's arse. "And I'll give you what you need."

A tremor of anticipation passing through him, Jon complies.


End file.
